In recent years numerous studies have demonstrated that permanent magnetic fields can have a profound effect on a number of biological processes. Most recently it has been recognized that magnetic field energy can modify many physiological processes ranging from cellular and membrane functioning to alterations in the mechanical properties of important tissues and organs. The use of permanent magnets and electromagnetic fields for the treatment of musculoskeletal injuries and pathologies have opened new avenues in both human and veterinary medicine.
Permanent magnets provide a practical non-invasive method for stimulation of cells and tissues. This stimulation results in an acceleration of the healing process which is believed to result from enhanced tissue repair and regeneration.
In equine therapy, magnetic and electromagnetic fields can be used for the treatment of various musculoskeletal injuries and pathologies which may occur in horses during their daily routines and participation in various competitions. The most effective applications of permanent magnets are related to bone unification, wound healing and the reduction of pain and inflammation.
Attempts have been made to provide magnetic or magnetizable coverings as a means of treating various ailments. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,925 issued to Smargiassi claims a horse blanket having rows of laterally positioned magnets each in the range of 500-120 gauss. The patent uses lateral rows of magnets that are sewn in, pocketed, or heat sealed within a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,956 issued to Griffin discloses a reversible magnetic therapeutic device containing a plurality of magnets spaced apart across its length and width so as to provide a two-dimensional array with all the North poles and South poles on opposite sides. Magnetic flux concentrations in the range of about 200 to 6400 gauss per square inch are utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,711 to Latzke discloses a magnetic plaster which may be utilized for therapeutic purposes. The plaster consists of a flexible sheet which may be adhered to a patient which contains magnetizable particles of ferrite or chromium dioxide therein. Latzke discloses that while it is possible to form unipolar sheets wherein only a Northern or Southern pole faces the skin surface, the use of alternately arranged positive arid negative poles are preferred. Latzke utilizes a magnetized sheet having a flux density in the range of 50-2000 gauss.
The problem with the known prior art devices and related horse blankets is their use of bipolar magnets which contain both positive and negative magnetic polarity on the same side, thereby making them less effective. Additionally, the prior art horse blankets were made of materials which held moisture close to the horse's body resulting in chafing and increased drying time. Lastly, none of the prior art horse blankets recognized the need for determining strategic locations for the placement of concentrated bands of magnetic material such that the maximum therapeutic effect could be realized.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a magnetic blanket for equine therapy capable of delivering a magnetic field to targeted tissues whereby stronger and deeper penetration is accomplished, to provide an improved magnetic blanket useful as an aid to warm-up preparation before riding to enhance blood circulation and oxygen delivery and after competition to prevent soreness and stiffness, and to provide an increased wicking of moisture away from the horse's body while simultaneously exhibiting a much faster drying rate than prior art blankets.